


Stein der Träume, eines nachts

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, On the Island - Freeform, Sibling Incest, but there is some, come on you thought it too, comfort leads to something different, movie spoiler, not just sex, searching the stone
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Die Russos sind auf Familienurlaub. In der Karibik, auf der kleinen Insel, wo sich Jerry und Theresa kennengelernt haben. Als Alex sich nach einem unüberlegten Zauberspruch mit Justin auf den Weg macht, den Stein der Träume zu finden, ändern beide ihre Einstellung einander gegenüber… +++ Zum Film Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place +++ Rating vorsichtshalber





	Stein der Träume, eines nachts

Titel: Eine Nacht im Regenwald der Träume  
Zusammenfassung: Die Russos sind auf Familienurlaub. In der Karibik, auf der kleinen Insel, wo sich Jerry und Theresa kennengelernt haben. Als Alex sich nach einem unüberlegten Zauberspruch mit Justin auf den Weg macht, den Stein der Träume zu finden, ändern beide ihre Einstellung einander gegenüber… +++ Zum Film Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place +++ Rating vorsichtshalber  
Rating: P18 Slash  
Pairing: Alex/Justin  
Warnings: Incest  
Genre: Romanze  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört so gut wie nichts. Die Figuren gehören zur Serie ‚Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place‘, die Situation und anfängliche Konversation zum Film. Mir gehört lediglich die Idee für diese Szene, bzw meine seltsame Vorstellung, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, dass die Szene abläuft. 

***Eine Nacht im Regenwald der Träume***  
Justin und Alex Russo sitzen nebeneinander vor dem Feuer, welches sie entfacht haben, um sich warm zu halten. Auch wenn sie im Regenwald in der Karibik, auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Träume waren, war es kühl in der Nacht. Alex schlingt die Arme um ihre Knie, was ihrem Bruder nicht entging.  
„Ist dir warm genug?“, fragt er, während er Anstalten macht, seine Jacke um ihre Schultern zu legen. Sie winkt ab, wirkt jedoch sehr nachdenklich. Justin muss schlucken; in diesen seltenen Momenten machte er sich große Sorgen um seine kleine Schwester, auch, wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.  
„Justin… Was, wenn wir den Stein nicht rechtzeitig finden?“, fragt sie, während sie unsicher ins Feuer starrt.  
Er wendet sich ihr zu und sagt, wie er hofft, mit beruhigender Stimme: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir schaffen es.“  
„Wie kannst du das wissen?“ Nun blickt sie ihn direkt an; die Skepsis und Angst waren ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
„Weil wir ‚Du und Ich‘ sind. Wir werden es schaffen.“ Er richtet den Blick auf die Flammen. „Weißt du… So lange hast du es noch nie ausgehalten… Warte…“ Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ja, so lange hast du es noch nie ausgehalten, ohne dich über mich lustig zu machen.“ Sie lacht auf und wendet den Blick ab. „Es ist wahr…“ Er lacht ebenfalls.   
„Ich wusste doch, ich habe irgendwas vergessen… Womit soll ich anfangen…?“, fragt sie und schaut ihn kurz an; ihr Blick jedoch huscht schnell wieder weg.  
„Nein, nein.“ Der Schwarzhaarige hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es gefällt mir ganz gut so…“ Er beugt sich zu ihr und legt einen Finger an ihre Wange, um ihren Kopf wieder ihm zuzuwenden. „Was hast du?“  
Den Blick immer noch gesenkt, entgegnet sie mit zitternder Stimme: „Naja… Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Immer. Egal, was ich mal wieder falsch machte, immer warst du mein Retter in der Not, mein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung und hast mir geholfen.“ Als sie seinen verwirrten Blick sieht, fügt sie schnell an: „Ach, vergiss es, okay? Manchmal kann ich einfach nicht klar denken.“  
„Ich…“ In seiner Stimme schwingt so viel Trauer mit, dass sie nicht umhin kann, ihm in die blauen Augen zu blicken. „Alex, ich würde alles für dich tun. Du bist meine Schwester!“ Das letzte Wort speit er fast aus, als wäre diese Tatsache der schlimmste Fluch der Welt.   
„Justin…?“, setzt Alex fragend an, bevor er nach ihrer Hand greift.  
„Sag mir, dass du es nicht merkst. Sag mir, dass du anders fühlst. Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll. Aber sag mir nicht, es wäre falsch. Das weiß ich. Aber… Ach, verdammt! Ich kann es nicht mehr. Es tut zu sehr weh. Zu wissen, dass du nie so fühlen wirst…“  
Das 17-jährige Mädchen blinzelt verwirrt, bevor sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stiehlt. Eine Hand legt sie auf die Wange ihres ‚Retters‘, die andere in seinen Nacken.  
„Jus… Ich fühle ebenso.“  
Darauf legt sie sanft ihre Lippen auf die des Gegenübers. Und verflucht, dafür, dass es verboten war, war es einfach zu gut. Seine Linke krallt sich in ihr Haar und lässt sie beide im Kuss aufstöhnen. Atemlos löst er den Kuss und flüstert:   
„Oh Gott. Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe.“   
Erneut lacht sie ihr melodisches Lachen, bevor sie den geringen Abstand erneut überbrückt und ihn verlangend küsst. Er keucht auf, als ihre Zunge den Weg in seinen Mund findet, ist das doch sein erster richtiger Kuss. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ihre Zungen einander antippen, wallt eine Welle der Lust in seine Lenden, sodass der Junge sie mit dem Rücken auf den Waldboden presst und seine unerfahrenen Küsse über ihren Hals wandern lässt. Alex geht das zu langsam. Sie streift ihm das Hemd ab, fährt mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper und kommt am Bund der Hose zum Erliegen.   
„Alex…“  
„Ich weiß. Keine Angst“, entgegnet sie ruhig.  
Er nickt und fährt mit seinen Händen vorsichtig unter ihr Shirt an den Rücken, um nach einigen Versuchen ihren BH- Verschluss zu öffnen. Als er mit seinen warmen Fingern ihre Knospen zu liebkosen beginnt, bäumt sie sich auf und zieht ihn erneut in einen kurzen Kuss. Justin ergreift den Saum ihres Tops und zieht es über ihren Kopf, während sie seine Hosen über die starken Oberschenkel schiebt.   
„Mach schon…“, keucht sie erregt, als sie sich ihrer eigenen Hose entwendet.  
„Aber, ich hab kein Kondom…“   
Sie verdreht die Augen. „Komm schon, ich will dich. Scheiß doch einmal drauf und geh das Risiko ein.“  
Er schluckt schwer, bevor er sein erregtes Glied langsam in ihr versenkt. Dabei hielt er die Augen geschlossen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie großartig sich das anfühlt, hätte er nicht so lang gewartet. Sie packt seine Hüften und bestimmt den immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, mit dem er in sie stößt. Bald war die kleine Lichtung erfüllt vom Stöhnen der Geschwister.


End file.
